More Variety, Less Routine
by Vegeta-big-fan
Summary: "What would you expect about a normal day you live the same like the rest?" - Yuffie asked. "All my days are pretty predictable" – the blond answered as he rode Fenrir. "Would you like to experience something out of routine?" - White Rose of Wutai asked with a mischievous smile as she handed him a mysterious notebook. Chap II UP!: Unisex. Cloti and some Yuffitine.
1. Carbs

**Chapter I: Carbs**

Knowing how it would dawn on Edge was one of the hardest things to determine even for the meteorologists. People as the rest of the planet earth knew they were times where anything could happen overnight, and worse, without notice. Even so, however, that did not stooped people's desire for fighting for their families, their neighbors, for their "everything". Survivor's desire of continue living had made Edge a more quiet and civilized place in the passing weeks, and fighting hard to make it a nice place where they could spend the remaining days in peace.

One year since Deepground, and two years after the outbreak of Geostigma... people had no more but to keep fighting for the day, hoping that they will gradually recover all the memories, the good times ... Or at least those were the hopes that Tifa Lockhart maintained, and for those she was fighting for so long.

Awakening meant sometimes, depending on Tifa's mood, one of the most beautiful miracles. She was still alive. No one had dared to kill her in her dreams, or kidnap her for evil purposes. Awakening without headaches, without serious injury, without so many worries…. was something she had learned little by little, and had been so fruitful in her day by day that forgot completely working for the future. **"Nothing is more important now than living my beautiful present"**

Stretching her arms excitedly, looking through the window the sun's position and total configuration of that day, blue-green eyes staring at her from the ground floor of the exterior with his characteristic brightness of dangerous mako, then answering with a slight smile that he now is used to.

Preparing for what would be a hard and long day of work, before what is used to be Tifa day starting point, Cloud Strife is doing his typical morning routine. Warming up Fenrir's engines, collect everything to the following deliveries, then leave. **"No, Not this day….this day seems ... different".**

Breaking Cloud's routine was a difficult action, as seeing stereogram, as trying to getting up earlier to try to break it; which was the routine of our beloved black-haired.

By the time Tifa was enlisted for the new day, her long hair flying all over the Seventh Heaven, Cloud used to be more than embarked on his journey. Slowly trying not to scare the kids with sudden noises, she enters the room of two children who live with her since "the new life beginning". Waking up the boys was a pleasant job for Tifa, mainly because no one knew what to expect from them, every day was like something new, something different, something out of routine, something that adults don't do anymore.

Generally waking up Marlene was relatively easy, it was a very smart little girl, and Denzel was a pretty partner, but…

- Denzel, Honey, what did I tell you about playing late at night? - She said while taking the blanket off from Denzel

- I'm so sleepy Tifa, 15 minutes more - he replied as he grabbed the blanket back to wraping up - ... Wait… three hours more Tifa, please ...

- Tifa What's for breakfast? - Asked a sleepy Marlene

- I haven't cooked anything yet - Tifa said while covering off Denzel again with a calm face, wanting to avoid stress.

- Pancakes Tifa please yes yes yes? Pleaaaase?

Marlene rised fast from bed to take Tifa's skirt, pushing and pulling desperately as if the action were to convince Tifa to make pancakes, while the brunette did the same with Denzel, who gradually refused to the idea of sleeping three hours more.

- But I don't want any Pancakes Marlene - said Denzel asleep while gradually yielded to Tifa's action - I want scrambled eggs.

That day Tifa didn't expect this dispute coming over about what would they breakfast. While pushing into the bathroom to brush his teeth, the boys argued about why the pancakes or eggs should be digested in the early hours of the morning.

- Don't you know that we need good proteins to start our day? - Denzel argued while brushing his teeth.

- Don't you know that we need something sweet and delicious to make our souls happy? - Said the smallest, finishing brushing her hair.

Tifa could not complain, this is the life that every woman desires unconsciously, being part of a family that could afford to discuss any topic, like a normal family. Tifa smiled gratefully, while settling children's beds as they left the room, still defending their arguments.

Happily, despite the funny discussion, and trying to think about what she should cook for them, Tifa went to the bar, following Denzel and Marlene steps. They both stopped suddenly, filling home with a weird silence.

- What's up guys? - She said putting her hands on the children's shoulders – You forgot I said that I haven't cooked yet?

That's what she said, thinking that they had stopped abruptly with disappointment for the breakfast's absence. But there was no response.

- REALLY? - A lively Marlene said as she ran to sit and eat her breakfast cheerfully

- Pancakes ... And scrambled eggs! - Denzel almost crying of joy- Tifa Thank you!

The boys thanked Tifa for the sudden "surprise" that "she" made, as they prepared to eat. Tifa, still in a state somewhere between "Shock" and "I do not understand", walked to the table, looking at the plates and her sit, noticing her phone in there. As she sat joining the boys she realized there was a light blinking, indicating a new message, which sender made Tifa's smile.

**Cloud:**

**"You overslept ... changing the routine?"**

* * *

_- You don't change eh Cloud? Not that there is something wrong about that, because in essence is that what makes you to be you. That cold and serious Cloud we all know - said Yuffie after drinking water - but sometimes it's quite comforting having new experiences you know?_

_What could she really know? Just a teenager entering the stage of "adulthood", she hadn't lived long enough to give him any advice ... Cloud felt that he couldn't take her seriously ... Or maybe she was right._

_Yuffie could be small and beyond all bearing, but like the rest of her friends she had gone through her own big problems, forced to growing up too soon for saving her people, her planet ... maybe she could be a little more mature than Cloud. But nevertheless, these types of logical reasoning is not Cloud's kind of thinking, finishing assuming things wrong and then simply cease worring about it._

_- It's not changing the way you are, its filling your persona with different things to determine which things you really like and which not... is knowing yourself a little bit more._

Suddenly interrupting his memories, his phone started ringing insistently. He, mistaking it with the incoming call ringtone, decided momentarily stopping his journey to answer. It wasn't a call after all.

**Tifa:**

**"Too much carbs in breakfast"**

* * *

Just something more and he would be ready, He could go to sleep. Finished writing things quickly, closed his notebook and hid it in some remote part of his desktop. Finally, laying in bed with phone in hand, looking into the inbox for one message he received yesterday.

** Yuffie:**

**"Mission No. 1: Make breakfast"**

Cloud smiled unconsciously ...He didn't really know what he was getting into and why, but it was definitely ... different.

**Cloud:**

**"Mission Accomplished"**

* * *

_**Mission No. 1: Make breakfast**_

_**Status: Mission Accomplished**_

_**Experience:**_

_**I realized what it means getting up earlier, it is quite difficult to change my brains clock. Long time ago since I cooked anything that might be considered decent ... well, that's what I believe, because apparently I did it wrong.**_

_**I don't usually eat breakfast, but I wanted to know if taste was good, and I ate all my part. I never really knew if I did right or wrong, at least I liked. And apparently affected my day ... I had more energy in the morning and afternoon, and for some reason I was quiet, without so many stormy thoughts rounding.**_

_**When I got home I was more tired than usual, and apparently I wasn't the only one, as I arrive and everyone were sleeping... Seems like cooking makes people tired, and Tifa at least cooks more than 5 times a day.**_

_**Conclusion: Eggs have a lot of carbs. And Proteins, but both tastes the same.**_

* * *

AN: Hello everyone! this is my first attempt. It is the English version of my first fic for Final Fantasy VII... I hope I did well, it was quite difficult and I really hope not making too much mistakes... English is not my native language but I wanted to share it with you all as I get some practice.

Any questions? You already know how this will be 100%? Anything? **Write some Reviews**!, I will post new chapter weekly if time and the university allows me, and if we are lucky, probably more than once a week.

To many thanks to all.

**Next Chapter: Unisex**

**Disclaimer: Everything used for making this belongs to Square-Enix. Only creativity belongs to me.**


	2. Unisex

**AN: Thanks to everybody for the reviews, you make me so happy! There is another AN in the end of this Chapter... More important than this, so please, ENJOY This new Chapter!**

Narration - _Memories / Flashbacks_ - **_Writings_** - **Text messages** Wasn't that hard uh?

* * *

**Chapter II: Unisex**

Everything seems to indicate that it was a normal day in the Seventh Heaven. The sun comes through the windows overlooking defiance of everything built in Edge ... Or… well… the reconstructed in Edge ...

That is what Cloud is thinking, just at the time he is waking up. He could not complain for a second while getting ready to go to work, last night he slept so quietly that for the first time in a long, long time wanted to keep sleeping until lunch ... For a moment he was totally convinced, but… we are talking about Cloud, that became an almost. It was really pretty amazing how Cloud could change his mind almost instantly, as if he had never doubted.

Definitely, there was something different that day, even though he assure thousand times to see through the window like he always do, and it seemed like all routinely looked normal. But he felt something.

Living his room with a stack of papers in hand, making sure not forgetting his phone, Cloud slowly walked into the kitchen to find his keys. For his surprise…no, definitely that day wasn't normal.

Tifa was there, more than awake, and already ending making breakfast. The brunette leaned back to the bar main counter, with a great cup of coffee in both hands.

- We didn't see you yesterday, the boys asked for you all day - she told him passing another cup of coffee and re-positioning – Hard and long day uh?

Cloud nodded as he gave a delicate sip of coffee. Looking for his keys which rested on a key holder at the stairs wall then sitting on the other side of the counter, as if was another of Tifa clients, but this time was Tifa's favorite one.

- You got up earlier than me, you must be sick - said the blond, trying not to burn – Didn't sleep well?

- Just the opposite, I slept great - she answered leaving his cup and finishing making breakfast.

Minutes passed quickly when Cloud came back to his cold nature establishing a conversation regarding shipments that he had for that day, while Tifa was trying to convince him for eating breakfast.

- Not many orders today? Right? - She told him as she finished explaining and taking the cups for washing them and finally placing some breakfast to him anyway, a delicious ham and cheese sandwich of those who make customers go crazy – You probably will finish early…

While receiving some other indications from her, Cloud tasted his breakfast, thinking that maybe he should get used to eat breakfast every day. Suddenly Cloud's phone rang repeatedly interrupting the conversation and his thoughts. Covertly read the mysterious message that now rested in his inbox and smiled.

- I would not coming too early anyway, something new came out - he said keeping his phone in his pocket and prepared to leaving without completing his entire breakfast.

- Cloud...

Cloud turned with a doubtful look at Tifa when he heard his name mentioned almost in a whisper.

- Thank you for yesterday.

* * *

It was about 3:30 pm, and Cloud could not explain why he was doing what he was doing. As Tifa had deducted, at that time he finished making the last scheduled delivery, not receiving any other order in the course of the day, so he was legally free.

He was in Kalm, where he made the last delivery, with a young girl with short hair and shorts in a clothing store.

- Take this, this ... oh this should fit you well, this ... - Yuffie told him as she handed pieces of clothing, moving like a ninja for all over the place - and this, this ... ohhh Surely this fill fit perfectly!

The last piece was a long-sleeved t-shirt, black color, was something tied to the body, but more characteristic yet was its turtleneck. Yuffie, who did not have much time that day, pushed Cloud quickly into a dresser.

- Yuffie don't you think you're overreacting? – Said a regretful Cloud – I think I can't afford it all ...

- Don't worry about it, I'm paying the rest - she replied cheerfully as she pushed him – C'mon Spiky! I don't have all day! Or do you need help?

Yuffie had gotten into the tester and tried to undress him violently grumbling about how could be possible that he, having that age and size, doesn't know how to undress ("Come on Cloud! How do you do every day to dress that pile of gloomy rags?! "), but Cloud shut her out of there almost crying desperately. What the hell was she doing...

Laughing excitedly Yuffie started to see women's clothes, finding an occasional piece of her taste. She wasn't a very big fan of this type of activity, but grateful whenever she could.

While still waiting for the blonde, she found a short dress of wide skirt that caught her attention. It had a simple pattern, made up of flowers with pastel colors and white background ... absolutely not the kind of clothes that would Yuffie wear…

_- Why do you always wear dark colors? Have you ever dressed differently? Something not so gloomy?_

_He saw that coming, like always, another flurry of questions to the gunman. It seems that asking thousand of them between a second became one of the new funny hobbies she have, realizing too that lately the word "gloomy" is getting out frequently from her small lips ... "Why? Don't you know that in this kind of moments I prefer silence?"_

_Yuffie, seeing Vincent had chosen not to responding, raised from the waist up and turned to face him, she seems to be angry at his silence, becoming not funny at all._

_- Aren't you going to answer me Vince?_

_Seeing it like a mixture of angry and disappointed, and thinking maybe she was very susceptible, he took advantage of the situation to retaliate _

_- Have you ever changed those shorts for a dress?_

A polyphonic melody from the outside of the store had taken Yuffie out her memories. Leaving out she could tell that it was indeed Cloud's phone that sounded, displaying in the secondary screen an incoming all from Seventh Heaven.

- Hello? Tifa? -She answered her with a voice full of uncertainty and mystery, thinking that she shouldnt answer at all. "Why I answered? This quite a bad th ... oh .. Wait, this can be very good"

- Huh? Yuffie? - Tifa asked by confused - are you with Cloud?

- Ehhh yes yes, I was helping with some deliveries, but now his pretty busy, will you call him later or should I tell him to call you back?

- Mmmmm - Tifa hesitated, Yuffie's voice was expressing that typical tone when she use to lie about not having stolen Materia - … I will call him in a while then.

- Good, Good! Until then Tifa!

Coming back to the store, she saw a dubious Cloud leaving the dresser with a pretty outfit ... "cool" as she might call it. Apparently Cloud had a good sense of fashion, because he managed with lots of pieces that Yuffie had selected. He managed to combine the long-sleeve t-shit with turtleneck with some dark blue jeans that weren't so tight or so loose.

- I approve! Do you take them? - Yuffie told convinced.

Without any choice to make, he nodded. Then he saw Yuffie waiting at the cash register with a beautiful dress in hand. Cloud had to understand all of those things wrong, like always

- What? I thought the deal was nothing of gir ...! - Said scared Cloud

- Who said this is for you?

* * *

She was lost in her thoughts at that time, constantly forgetting what their customers were asking, so noticing, Marlene decided to cooperate. She was used to do that at some point of the week, month, year. Tifa acted strangely and Marlene always blamed Cloud for this, and to the strange behavior that adults had, whose children could not understand.

Tifa had a little internal conflict; it was like a kind of mixed feelings. She decided not to take so much importance to certain things, but as the endless cycle, she falls in the same. "Is he dating Yuffie? Is behaving strange " was around her little head. "Let it go, let it be. Sure not "was what dictated his other side of her thoughts.

Shutting his mental battle, when she had no orders to attend at the bar decided to call him back.

Across the call was speaking a common and quiet Cloud, who so often had answered her calls meaning that strange sing of relief. She decided not got on Yuffie's topic, leaving in the past, Tifa told him an extra delivery. Anyway, he never came early...

* * *

Another day, another day of work. Tifa is getting used to getting up first than Cloud, making a delicious breakfast at least for having a quick silly conversation to start the day. Maybe that will give more encouragement to the brunette, and why not, even that way she could see him a little more each day. Last night she didn't see him anymore, last delivery was pretty far away... she was dying inside for see him.

For Tifa's surprise, the new routine she had implemented since yesterday suffered an unexpected "visual" change when she felt someone coming down the hall. She imagine a ordinary Cloud.. but this time there was a little different setting. Cloud came a quite shy with an outfit that she had the pleasure of seeing in is entire "new life" thing.

* * *

**_Misión No 2: Dressing differently (Note Yuffie: Nothing to dress as a woman)_**

**_Status: Mission Accomplished_**

**_Experience: Dressing different ... is Different. Somehow everything changes, even how people sees me changes. I do not know if it's good._**

**_Apparently my body goes through physical changes._**

_- I swear you gained about 4 kg! - remembered hearing Denzel from behind._

**_Also ... my eyes seem to change the color ...again._**

_- Your eyes look greener than usual! - replied an astonished regular customer when giving the corresponding package._

**_It also seem to have a strange effect on the voices of others_**

_- E - Eh-this-e e a ee? Cloud? – Marlene, trying to articulate something._

**_And ... affects body temperature in many ways ..._**

_Tifa was shocked to see him, it is not a common thing she saw, without notice to the concerned approached to take the first conclusion that came into her mind._

_- You Have fever Cloud? - Timidly told the brunette as her hands ran worriedly aroubnd Cloud's forehead – Are you cold? - Continued as he lowered them gently to the little neck showing the young, eventually lowering down his toned arms._

_If Cloud werent using a long-sleeved t-shirt he could ensure that those skin's connection would actually create an instant fever._

_- Your hands are icy Tifa, are you okay? – He said timidly after denying her questions._

_Long ago they didnt stay facing each other like happened, it would seems like the other one got lost into looking off, searching of a hidden treasure within unicolor rainbow._

_- I swear you gained about 4 kg! - Was what brought them out of the trance, and then listening to a stuttering Marlene._

**_I mean ... I mean ... that thing in one point of the day becomes unbearable and makes you sweat like a ..._**

_The first thing he did from a hard and long working day was removing t-shirt instantly, throwing it to the bar's main counter. Not that Cloud was messy in nature, but the heat made him desperate._

**_But not having it is a problem ..._**

_Addressing his room, Cloud had to keep from laughing when he came to the hall and found Marlene, who had decided to scream, flushed and covering her eyes in surprise meeting with a naked torso Cloud._

**_And even though Yuffie made clear thar I could not dress like women I made a conclusion ..._**

_What the hell said in those notes? Usually when Cloud could not understand Tifa writting was because she had been pretty distracted or something. He was very sleepy and still had to write the great and strange experience of the day in his notebook._

_A bit exhausted, with errand in hand, he got ready to answer his questions referring to the very author of the handwriting. With his thoughts a bit kind of lost, he went into Tifa's room. After seeing her standing in front of her mirror he realized he had not even called to aks if he was allowed to enter. But maybe ... maybe if he had called would lost what his eyes were having the pleasure of seeing._

_Flushed with the sudden emergence of Cloud, Tifa turned unconsciously while hugging shy. Cloud, who had gone into silent mode, with a slight smile played dumb, showing Tifa the encrypted papers. A perfect excuse to get close, sitting in an stranger bed and admiring closely._

_- I promise I'll give it back ..._

**_Conclusion: If the label says Unisex is for women... Because definitely in Tifa fits... * sigh * much better._**

* * *

**AN**: This is it! New Chapter! Did you like? I really hope so! So please don't stop reading or writing reviews, you make me happy! I would like you to help me some little bit, I already planing a lot of chapters, but I would really want more Missions for our dear Cloud! So if you have some, Go to the **reviews or PM me** :)

Like always: Sorry if I make some mistakes, English is not my mother language, I'm trying to do my best, and translating something too long its pretty difficult.

Nothing belong to me, All belong to our dear** Square-Enix**

**Next Chapter: Children Complicates Everything! **


End file.
